fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: The Starlight Adventures
NOTE: This show was also featured in Dream TV Shows and Movies Wiki on Wikifoundry: Kirby: The Starlight Adventures Kirby: The Starlight Adventures, also known as , is a American/Japanese computer-animated television series in production by IHI Productions and WonderStar Inc. The show is based on the Kirby video game franchise that is created by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory. The series first aired in the United States on March 16, 2015 on NickToons, followed by its Japanese premiere on TV Tokyo on August 25, 2015. The series erases the canon from ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! that re-ran in the same channel and re-connects to games rather. Unlike Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby: The Starlight Adventures was a currently the only Kirby TV show that shows Kirby speaking human languages. The show uses the same 3D models that are previously used in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The show was also the partial basis for a comic book series called Kirby by Superstar Studios, which continues and still features many of the cartoon's own characters. The show currently ran for seven seasons, and reruns of the show appeared on Nickelodeon in the United States. Plot On Planet Pop Star, Kirby, his brother Meta Knight and their ally Lilly help to protect Dream Land from the threat of monsters that are sent by both Nightmare and King Dedede after the seal that locks Nightmare was accidentally broken. Kirby was volunteered to stop Nightmare from taking over Dream Land in order to become a new leader of the legendary warriors called Star Fighters. Characters Heroes Star Fighters *'Kirby' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 10-year old puffball and the two of the last Star Fighters who is the main protagonist of the series. He helped his father Galaxius war against Nightmare and his monster army. With the help of his special ability called "Mimicry" (which is the show's equivalent to the Copy Ability), Kirby finds out it's his destiny to defeat the monsters and sends Nightmare back to Dark World. Kirby also has a monstrous appetite that may sometimes lead to trouble. *'Meta Knight' (voiced by Ian James Corlett) - Kirby's 16-year old brother with a silver mask who is the second Star Fighter next to Kirby alive. Meta Knight is the brains of the group and he and his brother Kirby share the same destiny. He is shown to have a crush to the girl from another dimension named Siria, as seen in the episode "New Girl in Town". He also has a rivalry to his Mirror Land counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. When he's not fighting, he loves reading books. He is leader of the Star Fighters team. Like in the games, he flies with his trusty bat wings, and he sometimes took off his mask in a few episodes. On rare occasions, in few episodes he is able to inhale and float much like Kirby, even with his mask is on. *'Galaxius' - Kirby and Meta Knight's father, who was killed duirng Nightmare's war. He might be killed by the Nightinator. *'Natalia' - Kirby and Meta Knight's mother, who was killed duirng Nightmare's war. She might be killed by the Nightinator. Allies *'Lilly' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - A girl of an unknown species and the one of Kirby's friends. She has a huge crush on Kirby, who always save the world. She also has a rivalry with Siria when she steps onto Meta Knight. Lilly is the show's equivalent to Tiff from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *'Biospark' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A cowardly ninja who is also a friend of Kirby's. Due to his cowardliness, he often ran off whenever he sees monsters that are shown. He has a rivalry with an another ninja, named Yami. *'Lololo' (voiced by Matt Hill) and Lalala ' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A pair of round creatures who are minor in the show rather than major in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Like in the games, they cannot fly. Villains *'''King Dedede (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A penguin-like, power-hungry ruler of Dream Land who serves as the main antagonist of the series. Much like Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, he tried to get rid of Kirby by sending Nightmare's monsters. In some episodes, many Dreamlanders, including Lilly, calls him a "fat penguin king", which he didn't like. In "The Origins of the Star Fighter", he was revealed to be under Nightmare's control and just want to get freed. *'Bandanna Dee' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A Waddle Dee with a blue bandanna and King Dedede's personal lackey. He was a friend of the Star Fighters, but has had no luck convincing King Dedede since he had trouble when he encounters Kirby. *'Nightinator' - A killer machine that is responsible for killing all Star Fighters except the last two (Kirby and Meta Knight), who escaped to the other planet. *'Nightmare' - A primary antagonist of the series. Video Games The video game of the same name as the TV series was released for Nintendo 3DS. It is a 2.3D platformer in the same vein as Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Characters from the show have also appeared in the compilation release for Kirby's Dream Collection 2.